


Artists

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Geno, Concussion era, Evgeni Malkin Is Not a Hockey Player, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: Sidgeno: College AU





	Artists

Geno’s work study is in the bookstore. It’s not that bad really. It’s only 12 hours a week and most of the time it’s pretty slow once people get their books for the semester. His friend Sasha got a work study in the coffee shop across the street and he’s constantly busy so Geno’s pretty happy with his gig. 

Two weeks into the semester, a quiet guy with a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes slides a sketchbook and pencils across to Geno along with a used copy of Introduction to Line Drawing. Geno checks him out and slides everything into a reusable bag with the University of Pittsburgh’s logo on it.

“You have Dr. Martin or Anna?”

“Hmm?” The guy looks up at him, surprised.

“Am art major. Anna much more fun but Dr. Martin better technical drawer since he is painter. Anna is printmaker.”

“Oh, I’m just auditing the class,” the guy fumbles with a piece of paper, handing it over to Geno. He takes it and looks at the name, nodding.

“You will enjoy. Anna lots of fun.”

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll see you around.” The guy gives him a warm smile and Geno’s heart flutters as he watches him walk away. The view is just as good from behind.

 

Geno does see him around but it’s mostly because he goes and bugs Anna because Anna loves him and is also Russian so she tells him which session the guy is auditing. She tells him not to bother him because the guy is recovering from a serious head injury and using the class to help him with his spatial awareness. Geno’s not great at listening though.

The guy says his name is Sid and Geno sits next to him in the quad and they draw together. Geno is actually a sculptor at heart, but he tends to spend a lot of his time drawing so it’s not a hardship to sit with Sid who is funny and sweet. 

It takes a few times for Geno to realize that Sid is Sidney Crosby of the Penguins and he’s taking the class to help recover from the concussion he suffered that winter. By then, Geno considers Sid a friend and makes sure he stops drawing when his forehead gets wrinkled and his eyes are pinched. 

Geno shares an apartment with both Sashas and little Zhenya. Everyone is an artist so there is a lot of mess and art supplies everywhere. Only little Zhenya cooks and he only cooks Russian food and macaroni and cheese. Sid loves it though and he spends whatever free time Geno has there with him. 

Sasha tells him they are dating like high school children and it is fascinating to watch. Both Sashas like to sit in the kitchen eating little Zhenya’s food and pretend to work on homework which Sid and Geno listen to hockey and work on line drawings. 

Sid kisses Geno on the day he’s allowed to skate for the first time after the concussion. It’s quick and soft and Sid steals the kiss when he’s leaning over to steal Geno’s eraser. Geno stares at him in surprise before taking Sid’s face in his hands and kissing him for real. 

 

“I have an apartment,” Sid says haltingly one day. Little Zhenya is lounging on his bed on the other side of the room Geno shares with him. He’s got headphones on, but he’s still in the same room as Sid and Geno while they’re trying to make out. “I don’t just live with Mario and his family. We could go there.”

“Oh,” Geno’s eyes widen. “No roommates?”

Sid shakes his head. “I mean, that’s why I’m living at their house right now. Because I live alone.”

“Yes. We go there. Can we go now?”

Sid shrugs and looks over at where Little Zhenya is bopping along to his music. “If you want.”

Geno scrambles to his feet, pulling Sid along. “I’m pack a bag. So much privacy, Sid. I’m blow you on the couch.”

“I hear that,” Little Zhenya says from his bed. “You so gross, Zhenya.”

“Fuck you,” Geno says good-naturedly. “I see you fuck Nastya in the kitchen.”

“Oh my god,” Sid groans, hiding his face. “I’ll go get the car started.”

 

Sid doesn’t audit any other classes. He’s not actually very good at drawing and he doesn’t really have any desire to paint or sculpt. But he likes to curl up on the couch next to Geno with a sketchpad and doodle little hockey players. When he starts playing again, he keeps a sketchpad in his carry on bag and keeps it up. It’s relaxing and he likes how it gets him out of his head.

Geno is head over heels in love with him. He’s so busy himself with his classes and his final project for his senior year but he can’t help but notice that Sid is drawing plans for houses and all of them have a hockey rink and a huge studio. 

The playoffs are awful for the Penguins and the series against the Flyers is just so bad. Sid’s temper is razor thin and everyone is a mess and they get booted early. Geno’s not sure what he’s supposed to do especially when he’s spending 12 hours a day locked in his studio trying to finish his sculptures.

Sid’s emotional and angry and he shows up at Geno’s studio in a rage. He yells, not at Geno, but in general, shouts out all of his frustration of the last year, his concussion, how bad hockey was. Geno lets him and carefully chisels away at bits of stone. 

When Sid is done, he collapses on the floor and Geno sits next to him, gathering him in his arms and holding him close. 

“I love you,” Geno murmurs, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You do better next year. I know you will.”

Sid nods, his face buried in Geno’s neck. He clutches tightly, his breath still coming in short pants. Geno runs his dusty hand through Sid’s curls, rocking him in the small, cramped studio. He can’t make it better. He can’t change how the playoffs went. 

But he can do this.


End file.
